Un amor verdadero
by style-amour pour toujours 3
Summary: Stan y kyle se confiesan sus sentimientos es mi primer fanfic espero que les guste¡ enrealidad es como un tipo prueba para ver que tal y en este no estaba inspirada ;( pero ya que asi que si no les gusta les entendere :D


**Hola, como podrán ver este es mi primer Fanfic ahora les escribi un oneshot y espero que alguien este leyendo esto jeje si lo están leyendo espero que sea de su agrado**

**Disclarem: South Park no me pertenece es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone**

_Era un soleado día en South Park colorado, y en la preparatoria de este pueblo estaban todos en clase…_

_-ahora les dejare hacer un proyecto que quiero que me traigan en una semana entendieron?-decía el profesor-ahora los juntare en equipos de dos parejas…mm….Kyle y Stan…-el primero sonreía por estar con su mejor amigo y Stan maldecía por lo bajo por qué no soportaría estar con Kyle ni un segundo sin querer violárselo._

_-claro los dos maricas juntos- decía Cartman en tono de burla_

_-cállate culo gordo ¡-se defendía Kyle_

_-cállense carajo ¡…bien sigamos Kenny iras con Butters, Craig con Tweek…Damien con Pip y tu culón con Wendy, haber si así aprendes-Wendy bufo y Cartman reclamo…_

_-hey¡ yo no voy a ir con es puta¡ y si no sabe mi inteligencia es mayor que la de ella-decía Cartman molesto_

_-ja ni que me agradara la idea de tener que lidiar contigo gordo-decía Wendy con repugnancia _

_En lo que el profesor seguía emparejando Stan no podía dejar de mirar a Kyle que con sus manos finamente hermosas escribían sobre su cuaderno y a Stan le encantaba ver a su amado concentrado, de repente el timbre de la salida de clases le hizo salir de sus pensamientos todos salían rápidamente del salón y el junto con Kyle se iban juntos a sus casas…_

_Kyle y Stan platicaban en el camino…_

_-entonces vamos a mi casa para hacer el proyecto no? De una vez que no están mis padres ya que fueron al cine con Ike, que te parece?-decía Kyle gentilmente_

_-como digas-decía Stan disimulando restándole importancia cuando realmente le ponía más nervioso la idea de estar con Kyle SOLO-_

_En el camino Stan iba pensando en como declararle sus sentimientos a su súper mejor amigo ya que no estaba seguro si le correspondería_

_-llegamos-anuncio Kyle al abrir la puerta y fue por unas bebidas a la cocina, Stan se sentó en el sillón realmente nervioso_

_Después de unos segundos llego Kyle con dos latas de refresco en sus manos y le lanzo una a Stan recibiéndola ágilmente…después de rato Kyle se encontraba leyendo en libro de biología para su proyecto. Stan estaba sumamente concentrado viendo como Kyle leía se veía demasiado tierno con sus rizos pelirojos con uno que otro en su frente, sus labios carnosos pero a la vez finos entreabiertos y su cuerpo delgado que se podía confundir como el de una mujer._

_-Stan que te parece si hablamos del sistema nervioso?-preguntaba Kyle acercándose a él para mostrarle lo que leía, por su parte Stan se ruborizo por la cercanía que tenia entre él y Kyle. _

_Agarro el libro y lo tiro_

_Kyle con una mirada de confusión volteo a ver a Stan apenas dándose cuenta de la poca distancia que tenían los dos juntos, al percibir este acto su cara se puso del mismo color de sus finos rizos. Al ver como Stan se iba acercando hacia el el lo imito._

_Los dos al acercarse completamente rozaron sus labios y lo segundo que hicieron fueron darse un tierno y profundo beso lleno de sentimientos encontrados demostrándose su amor del uno al otro. Kyle tenía unos labios suaves y cariñosos y Stan unos calidos y llenos de amor._

_Se separaron un poco y Stan aprovecho esto para declarar sus sentimientos hacia el pelirrojo…_

_-Kyle no sabes cómo te amo, eres la persona que me acompaña en las buenas y en las malas, cuando lloraba por la puta de Wendy sin darme cuenta que a quien amo y amare verdaderamente es a ti y a nadie más, eres el que me hace respirar, el que hace que mis días sean de alegría, con el que sueño todas las noches el, que veo y me hace sentir emociones que jamás he sentido Te amo Kyle…_

_-hace muchos años he esperado este día Stan , yo siempre te he amado secretamente , no sabes la sensación que sentía mi corazón al verte con Wendy…al contarme que la ambas y cuando sufrías por ella…eso no opacaba el amor que siento hacia ti Stan y te aseguro que te amo demasiado…_

_Los dos se volvieron a dar un beso…uno que jamás olvidarían por que de una forma u otra son el uno por el otro, son almas que tenían que estar unidas desde el principio de sus vidas _

_Ese beso era al principio tierno y se había hecho apasionado…Stan mordió el labio inferior de Kyle dando a entender que quería explorar su cavidad esta era cálida y emanada un sabor a su boca un sabor a fresas..Exploraba cada rincón de ella jamás lo quería olvidas. Por otra parte Kyle rodeaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Stan para así revolver sus cabellos azabaches a la vez que sentía el sabor a frambuesas emanándose de los labios de Stan , este rodeaba la cintura de Kyle acercándolo más a el _

_Sus lenguas jugeteaban hasta que se separaron por falta de oxigeno… La mirada de los dos se encontró, los hermosos orbes esmeraldas con un brillo en ellas y el azul que al verlo daba a conocer un cariño maravilloso…_

_Stan te amo-decía Kyle _

_Y yo a ti Kyle - decía Stan gentilmente- te amo… _

_Ahora los dos se daban cuenta de algo…que lo que sentían desde el inicio de sus vidas era un amor verdadero._


End file.
